One Hell of a Night
by InkyBrown
Summary: No one really could tell what happened in that place until after it happened...


**P****airings: Billy/Oc**

**Warnings: Language, I suppose!**

**Author's words: Just something to crank out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Of all the places we could have gone, you picked _this_ place."

"I think it has charm."

"Yeah, charm of death! Who's to say we'll even get inside!"

"We have our insurance right here."

Both pairs of eyes turned to Neferet who desperately wanted to disappear at the very moment. As a substitute, she went with hunching her shoulders until they rounded. Eyes flickered back to the Newbie who was beaming so casually, they were taking aback.

Neferet knew it was the girl's plan from day one, to somehow manage getting into the Four Roses Bar. It explains everything down to a T. The questions she asked about the gang itself, their activities (honestly, who did she think she was fooling? If she was an undercover-she'd been shot and dumped by now) and if the rumors of the leader were true.

By some miracle, Newbie didn't hear anything about Neferet's _exact _relationship with the gang leader. Only that they were...close.

Either way, it was her birthday and they promised to go wherever she wanted to go.

"Well, let's hurry up inside before one of gets gets, I dunno, _shot _or something..."

Neferet followed her best friend, Al, as the redhead stomps into the bar. Newbie bounced in behind them and when Neferet sees that everyone in the bar stops and looks at them, she sighed.

"Oh my god, can we just make a break for it and leave her here?" Al murmured out the side of her mouth as they made way to a table near the old Jukebox that's barley ever used. From here, Neferet had a clear shot of the table where the men she was most familiar with usually sat. No one was there other than a few local drunks and a girl or two.

Suddenly feeling relieved to know that Billy wasn't there, Neferet sat easily in a chair before she watched the others do the same. Newbie was practically vibrating in her seat while Al was trying not to panic.

Neferet had to hand it to the red-head, she was a really good friend. She stuck with Neferet through it all, including the slightly unhinged gang leader that the younger liked to call 'Boyfriend'. Then again, they've been through worse together before they found way to Boston...

"Okay, what now?" Newbie asked, she straightened in her chair suddenly and batter her lashes. Neferet rose a brow and traced her gaze to a young man who looked to familiar to Neferet.

Neferet reached down and opened her messenger bag, "Keep your eyes to yourself and knit."

"That's what we came here for, right?" Al sounded as if she was trying to convince herself of that little fact and not the brunette who pouted prettily but brought out her cowl. Neferet was working on a beanie. The certain pattern that she was using involved cables and something that looked like leaves. Al's DPNs looked to be holding the beginnings of a sock.

"You never made me my socks, you know." Neferet didn't have the patience to make a pair of socks yet—she only had one that she made, and that took all of two years. One for each sock that was now missing among her many store bought pairs.

She was still convinced Billy had something to do with it seeing as he was the one who did the laundry for once.

After that comment, the young women fell into an easy conversation. Neferet was used to the setting though it took Al some getting used to while Newbie took to the atmosphere like a fish to water. Neferet shook her head for the most part.

"He's so checking me out."

Neferet didn't look up from her written pattern after Al rose to order a few drinks. Nothing heavy, just the chasers.

"He's probably just cross-eyed or something."

"No, really! Look!"

Neferet glanced over to the table a little ways off to their own and indeed, the same man who was staring at them earlier was now, well, staring all over again.

Then she was able to place him.

He was apart of a new gang that wanted in on most of the others property, they lacked real organization but Neferet could tell they had potential if they found the right front man.

Other than that, they would only be saw as promising soldiers for the other, more established, syndicates.

Neferet recalled him from a place she cannot remember, but still remembered who he was hanging around. If her memory served her right (as it sometimes deserted her), he was one of the 'founding fathers'.

_'What was the name of that group again?' _Thoughtfully, Neferet twirled her yarn around her finger as she observed the man from the corner of her eye.

He was maybe in his mid to late twenties, easy on the eyes though not really Neferet's type. He was wearing markings of his gang. Something about some animal.

Shrugging her brows, Neferet went back to her knitting.

Al returned with two orange juices for herself and Newbie while Neferet got a heaping mug of Root Beer. Smiling at her favorite drink, she turned in her chair to the bartender who winked at her. Leaning on the counter and bracing his chin on his hand.

"What brings you here?" Paco asked her.

"International Knitting in Public Day. It lasts until tomorrow so we figured..." She shrugged a bit, "Where is he anyway?" She nodded to the far away tables.

"Don' really know. He be aroun' here some where." he shrugged as well before returning his attention to the new comers.

Neferet avoided Newbie's question before asking Al to put something on the Jukebox. Al shrugged and went over, sliding a quarter in and jamming some random button that almost stuck.

A unfamiliar song started to play, but it did well with taking away the silence.

After an hour or so, the bar began to fill up with familiars and their companions. It started to get loud enough for Newbie to actually look a bit nervous, but Al and Neferet was mostly familiar with it.

Mostly, seeing as you never know what might happen in that bar unless it was over with.

"Hey, Neffe?" Newbie called out, "Does he spend a lot of money on you?"

The question threw Neferet for the most part but she regained her composure, "Who?"

"You know _who." _The brunette giggled a bit, "I mean, he's suppose to be this big time gang-lord, right? Does he spend buckets of cash on you or what?"

"It isn't like that." Neferet felt her brows come together, she didn't really like where this conversation was going. Putting away her nearly finished beanie, she reached inside of her satchel and wiggled free a tan poncho with triangle accents.

"C'mon, seriously. I heard he owns this bar ever since his Dad died. And I hear a whole bunch of other stuff too like how he favors _you_ particularly." Newbie leaned forward and whispered, "Tell the truth, is Darley your boyfriend?"

Yeah, Neferet decided she didn't like this conversation. She didn't place it on her being so secretive, she just rather not want people to know every single detail. Being with someone like Billy, you had to be careful on who you could trust and who you couldn't trust.

Newbie being the Chatterbox that she was, so hungry for any gossip she could get her hands on—it felt wrong for her to be near.

Al looked between the two girls as Neferet's indifferent gaze to an ice cold stare, stiffing a laugh as she watched the brunette shrink back into her seat before offhandedly commenting how crowded it got. Al didn't look up as Neferet stood and commented about her leaving to the bathroom. When she brown-skinned girl vanished, Al looked to Newbie.

"Did I upset her?" Newbie asked softly.

"Eh, probably."

**()(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*()**

When she returned to the table, Neferet was not pleased to see that the gang-banger from across the room as pulled up a chair to their table.

He was flirting majorly with Newbie who was practically soaking it up like a sponge. Neferet said nothing as she reseated herself. Al was nursing her second glass of juice, her DPNs on the table before her.

"Hey." He greeted with a grin. Neferet could see he had an on-going battle with acne.

"Hi." She returned, he wasn't a threat it seemed. He was just interested in the pretty brunette who was batting her lashes while trying to pick up any dropped stitches.

For the most part, his existence was dealt with. Al picked up a conversation with Neferet while the Newbie chatted with the mystery man whose name was later figured to be 'Randall'.

He made himself comfortable, waving the waitress over to their table for rounds and rounds. Luckily the bar was met with specific rules and wouldn't give drinks to under-aged persons.

"What day is it? Everyone and their ancestors are in here." Al murmured to Neferet who chuckled a bit.

"You never need a special holiday to have a good time, I guess." She responded.

"_Stop_ it, I said..."

"You have such pretty legs." Randall was practically in Newbie's lap as he was trying to mouth at her ear. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his fingertips slithering under the collar of her shirt. Newbie was blushing, but not from enjoyment. She was squirming against him as his other hand vanished under the table.

She sent a distressed look to Neferet and Al.

"Hey, get the fuck offa her!" Al snapped, hitting the table. Randall scowled at her, his movements halted but his hands still on Newbie's body.

"What's it to you?"

"It's disgusting, that's what it is" Neferet spoke up, putting away her knitting and glaring at him. Randall laughed as if she said something incredibility funny. The girl in his clutches eyes went wide as if he finally snapped.

Randall settled himself back in his own seat, "That's rich coming from Darley's _slut_."

A good portion of the bar went quiet, those nearest to the rising conflict.

"_What_?" Neferet gritted her teeth as her hands gripped the legs of her wooden chair, making it creak dangerously under the pressure. Al shifted uneasily next to her, eyes darting to Newbie who quickly scooted her chair over to the red-head.

"You fuckin' heard me. Disgusting, she says! I can only imagine what Darley makes you do with that pretty mouth of yours." Randall leaned in closer, using his hands to steady himself. Neferet could smell the brew on his breath, it made her even more bent, "I can damn sure imagine what I would do with that pretty mouth of yours...

Al sunk into her seat when she heard Neferet let out a sharp snarl, "Aw shit."

Following the others example, Newbie tucked herself into Al's side with even wider eyes than before.

"Is that the sound you make when he fucks yo-!"

Randall released a shrill howl when Neferet unceremoniously snatched Al's keen-edged DPNs from their resting place on the table and drove them through his left hand.

There was only a brief moment of silence after Randall's scream ended, then a roar of rambunctious laughter echoed. Some jeered while others cat called. Al stood up from her seat so quickly that the chair knocked over.

"_Fuck_, bail!" Grabbing her own bag and Newbie's elbow, she tore out of the bar. Neferet grabbed Newbie's own knitting bag as well as her own. She didn't know if Randall had company, but they were most likely being obscured by the others in the bar if they were indeed there at all.

Neferet ran to the door before skidding to a stop and doubling back to Randall who was trying to pry the knitting needles from the table as well as his hand. She scowled at him before deftly snatching them free before turning tail and hightailing it out of the bar...

**()*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*()**

Neferet returned home and closed the door with her foot, greeting Billy who was seated on the couch. An expanse of important-looking papers spread on the coffee table. Probably pay-offs and things of that nature.

There was a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, but Neferet didn't comment on it. He could smoke in the apartment this one time as she was too worn out to care all that much.

"Had fun?" He grunted automatically.

"Yeah. It was...pretty surprising." She said the last part in a sigh. Neferet wasn't really proud of her actions, no matter how much that fucker deserved it. She was the calm one! Never first to loose her head, but he called her a _slut_.

Billy let out an inquiring grunt, Neferet toed off her shoes and sat in the recliner across from her lover. Frosty eyes darter from the papers to her before a brow rose. Neferet shrugged a bit, a smile actually worked on to her face.

"Some one will probably call you about it, no worries."

Billy huffed a laugh before his eyes caught the curious item in her slender hands.

" 's that a sock?"

"Yeah."

"...That blood?"

Neferet looked at the Jaywalker, turning it this way and that. Sure enough, dark ruby splotches were tarnishing the yarn.

"Huh, yeah."

Billy shrugged his brows before going back to his papers while half listening to the _clickswishclick _of Neferet's knitting needles.

Must have been one hell of a night...

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
